The wire harness described in JP 2015-171304A includes a plurality of wires, a shielding/grounding member, and a main ground cable. The plurality of wires include ground wires that electrically connect a device to which the wires are connected and a grounding reference potential body (e.g., the negative terminal of a battery). The shielding/grounding member includes a connection target portion to which a ground terminal connected to the ground wire is connected. The shielding/grounding member also includes a grounding portion, and the grounding portion is connected to the reference potential body via the main ground cable.
The ground wire is electrically connected to the reference potential body via the shielding/grounding member. Accordingly, only a relatively short ground wire is required even when the device and the reference potential body are disposed away from each other.
JP 2015-171304A is an example of related art.